


概率论 上

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/02/21补档孕期
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	概率论 上

松本润从超市把樱井翔口馋突然想吃的男梅糖买回家的时候，刚开门就闻到了一股似曾相识的说不上来的浓郁味道。  
樱井翔这次从平昌回日本才没几天，由于怀孕的关系一直藏在松本润家里休息。其实那天去机场接他的时候，松本润就隐约闻到过这股味道，可当时这气味可远不如现在这般绵密腻人。他也以为可能是自己闻错了，毕竟他熟悉樱井翔身上的信息素，那是混合在香槟玫瑰高雅端庄外壳之下的馥郁鸦片，还有点八三年干红躺在橡木桶中沉睡多时的感觉。苦涩的酒精和檀木香若即若离又相互融合，一旦完全释放就粘稠到只叫松本润想吃了他。  
那是很骚气放浪的甜到可怕的信息素，是樱井翔绝对不想公之于众的信息素。  
所以，先不论樱井翔平时为了掩人耳目，每天都会使用大量抑制剂来遮盖自己的味道；就算是因为独自在家所以不加防备，他闻起来也不该会是现在这样。松本润有点担心，赶紧把手上的便利店购物袋放到玄关一边，换了鞋子就往屋里里走。  
“翔君，你，你在做什么？”

客厅的地毯不再平整如初，出门前放在桌上供爱人打发时间吃的坚果盘也都掉在地上撒了一地。眼前的樱井翔半个身子伏在低矮的单人沙发上，双腿跪在凌乱的地板瓷砖上，关节还有些微微发红。这只意乱情迷的小猫正高高的撅着屁股，双眼空洞的望向自己，隔着一层睡袍的面料还在把后穴使劲儿往旁边的茶几桌角磨蹭，控制不住溢出的肠液延着小腿一点一点滴滴答答的流到地上，松本润忍不住就咽了一下口水。

“润酱，帮我……”  
松本润不知道樱井翔是做了什么或是看了什么才会突然发情，照理说孕期的Omega主动发情概率极低，只要同居的alpha方不主动撩拨，大可以放心度过生产前的十个月；可是现在樱井翔背后的衣服湿得一片狼藉，还有空气中弥漫的快把自己吞没的香气浪潮，这显然是个突发状况。

该怎么去描述这种味道？  
就像是清晨用小铝锅烫牛奶时不小心泼洒出来几滴的温度，或是散步完站在太阳下等待光热把身上一层薄汗蒸发掉的慵懒；这种冬日雨后泥土和雪松交缠相拥的味道令人安心，松本润想起来前几天在推特上看见的平昌东奥会偶遇樱井翔的repo言论，“母爱的味道”……可能还的确是让饭给说中了也不一定。  
他听到樱井翔的呼唤，被伴侣吸引的身体不由自主就往沙发的方向靠了过去。松本润现在终于确定这种味道真的是从爱人身上散发出来的了，他亲吻着樱井翔脖颈处还在肆无忌惮挥放香气的腺体，趁他不注意就悄悄咬了下去。

“临时…居然是临时标记？”樱井翔蒙着眼泪的瞳孔瞬间放大，“那我，我下面要怎么办……”  
“可是你现在，唔，还没有生产……我们不可以的啊……”

松本润承认他自己憋得也很难受，这五个月来他可是亲眼目睹了樱井翔日常的晕眩和反胃，孕期信息素的紊乱拒绝了一切性的可能，甚至有时只是一个小小的接吻都会被他生理性的干呕活生生打断。  
其实樱井翔现在的身体对松本润来说有一种奇妙的诱惑力。  
自从怀孕以来，樱井翔除了间歇性的嗜睡和贪食以外，脾气意外变得异常温柔，全身上下的皮肤也越来越光滑细嫩；松本润感到好奇就上网查了查，坊间传言说这原来是要生女儿的征兆，包括他突然爱吃酸梅也是这个道理，这让松本润有种初为人父的欣喜。  
微隆起的小腹已经出现些许圆润饱满的弧度，使得樱井翔的一举一动都小心翼翼地像只小企鹅一样笨拙可爱。这次去韩国之前松本润为了不让他受冻着凉，也为了不让樱井翔怀孕的体态在媒体的照相机下曝光，特地在行李箱里塞了好几件厚实的大衣，嘱咐他把自己裹得严严实实的最好像个球。樱井翔自然也是乖乖照做了，但这只是做给外人看的罢了——比如此时此刻，松本润透过薄薄的睡袍仍然依稀可见爱人略显丰腴的轮廓，最近才好不容易长上去的几两肉让原本摸上去有些硌手的胯骨现在捏着柔和许多，噢，当然还有那根早就挺着脑袋站得笔直还穿过柔软长衣探出头来的兴奋妖精。

不行不行，alpha本就没有发情的生理需求，更何况自己都强忍到现在了，松本润不能功亏一篑。他让瘫软的人儿半靠在一个沙发垫上坐的更舒服些，脱下樱井翔被身下的粘液浸到透明的小裤子；松本润知道这颗任凭自己摆布的娇媚果实随时也可以变成危险得叫人上瘾的烫手山芋，他在心里迟疑了片刻，还是选择自己用手帮他套弄起来。

发情期的omega根本就不存在任何节制的想法，以致于松本润才刚伸进去一截手指就被蜜穴口的肉贪婪的紧紧吸咬，亟不可待的渴望有更加粗大的东西来进入它，填满它。甬道内随着食指的不断搅动也逐渐分泌出更多粘液，炙热的肠壁却刻意的加大力度收缩的厉害，不让他有一点点离开的可能。这种挽留简直快要逼疯了他，松本润的食指被困在樱井翔体内费力的抽插，拇指和中指狠狠的在他的大腿根上掐出两道稍纵即逝的殷红手印，随即将其余三指也一并送了进去。  
还在享受与爱人缓慢厮磨的樱井翔被下体突如其来的疼痛惊得瞬间挤出两行眼泪，他仰着脖子像只天鹅一样大声的抽泣呼喊，雌性器官的饱满阴唇却毫不知足的将手指夹得更深。樱井翔的叫声哽咽着被自己的呼吸一次次打断，唾液牵连着嘴角拉出几根银丝挂在他的肩上，即使在松本润把手指从阴道中抽出来的间隙，他也再分不出力气把颤抖半开的嘴巴合上，不管是上面那只还是下面那只。

孕期发情的概率是百分之几？

如果一个人在家也没有外来刺激的话，Omega的定量发情都会因为受孕而停止周期；但如果是樱井翔知道有且只有松本润待在身边的话，那他发情的概率就是百分之百。

其实樱井翔也并没有做什么，他只是想趁爱人不在家的时候把他脏衣篓里的贴身衣物给洗了而已；可当他举起衬衫领口想要在上面抹上柔顺剂的时候，他鬼使神差的举起衣服把头埋了进去，大口的呼吸起布料上残留的alpha信息素味道。  
樱井翔站在洗衣机前，双腿扭捏的维持站立的姿势。种族天性要求他对标记他的另一半的任何一点气味都无法抵抗，他的大脑却开始发出红牌的警告要求自己最好快点停下手上的危险动作。樱井翔当然可以随时停下，趁着现在体内的激素还没有达到不能自控的地步；他也当然知道，自己这个久不经房事的空虚敏感的身体在这样强大浓烈的荷尔蒙包围之下，根本就支撑不了多久。可他又实在有些舍不得这股让他血液沸腾的野性味道，毕竟如果松本润在的话，他才不会允许自己做出这类举动。这种暗戳戳的兴奋感让樱井翔的身体止不住的蠕动哆嗦，他感觉到自己的手已经情不自禁快要捅进腿间酥麻湿滑的泉眼，他连忙喘息着又吸入一大口空气，这让樱井翔心满意足，并乐在其中。

而现在，他至少用不着自己想办法来解决需求了，他本以为松本润会兽性大发的把自己扑倒在宽敞的沙发上，没想到他还是那么在意自己肚子里这个宝宝。难道就因为有了宝宝，松本润就要先把它放在心头的第一位了吗？樱井翔一想到这个就火不打一处来。松本润可是他的alpha他的dom，这头猎豹的控制欲和支配欲只能在自己身上实现，他的关心和体贴也理所应当的不能同其他人共有。樱井翔在身下右手的操干下小幅度地摇晃着腰肢，这种前戏的步骤做到这种程度也是时候可以开始下一个环节了；他歪着脑袋看向松本润近在眼前的另一只还无所事事的左手，扭了扭头就舔了起来。

修长的手指在舌尖的诱惑下荒淫的爬进了大门敞开的口腔，在健身房握惯了拉力器的手在指腹上总免不了有些小茧，略微粗糙的皮肤轻轻刮动着松软火辣的舌苔，下一秒又被它飞快的吮吸绞紧。松本润听见樱井翔由于喉咙深处被手指抵住而发出难受痉挛的声音，自责的想要赶紧收回自己的手，可那人却不知天高地厚的吞咽着口水试图把它吞进又一个深渊，松本润觉得自己仿佛是在用手指在给他做深喉和口爆。

第二次高潮的时候，樱井翔的阴茎终于射了出来。那条精液的弧线在面对面的二人中间擦过睡袍的衣摆，不偏不倚的降落在松本润心脏口的位置；黏黏糊糊还在向下流的浊液把他一身的干净衣服都弄得一塌糊涂。纾解过后的樱井翔显然不再像之前那么情欲高涨，他舒爽的伸展着软绵绵的手脚，用袖子胡乱的擦了擦对方身上自己刚刚留下的杰作，却听见松本润一反常态的低沉嗓音突然响起。

“就这么结束了吗，我的小丘比特？”松本润的手臂从地面抬了上来，单手扣住樱井翔的下颚迫使他重新张开已经有些红肿的双唇，硬到不行的性器直挺挺的戳在他滚圆鼓涨的肚子上，一点也没有要结束这场疯狂游戏的意思。

“我的心脏，刚才可是被你射中了呢。”


End file.
